User talk:Bartisya Or Marky
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to My little pony Equestria Girls Bartisya Or Marky! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Fan26 (talk) 14:00, November 20, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, please remember to sign all talk page messages with four tildes (like this: ~~~~). Thank you. Fan26 (Talk) 17:46, December 31, 2019 (UTC) To Fan 26 But I don't know how to do Binary Members Hi. Would you be willing to explain what a "binary member" is? I see you have a category for this and have been adding characters to it. Thanks. Fan26 (Talk) 05:30, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Binary members I actually forgot to check that I mispell honanary with binary. Are you following almost all of my wiki activities? *Not you in particular. I merely look around the recent changes-in a sense, I follow everyone in my role as admin. If you mean "honorary members", not "binary members" please go around and add each of those pages to the proper category. Fan26 (Talk) 14:47, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Let me make this very clear. If you meant this category was meant to be "Honorary Members" instead of "Binary Members", you need to go to each page, remove them from the binary category, and add them to a category titled "Bartisya Or Marky's Honorary Members." You need to do this-it is not the job of others to fix your mistakes, even honest ones. If you have any questions, please ask. Fan26 (Talk) 13:54, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Let me make myself clear: if you continue to ignore me and fail to do as I have instructed, I will block you. I don't want to, but you're really forcing my hand here. Fan26 (Talk) 16:08, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Okay. I Wii do now - Bartisya Or Marky I think you're trying to tell me you're not sure what to do. I'll explain to you, but you need to tell me what exactly you're not sure how to do. Don't just tell me "i don't know what to do", explain what exactly you don't know how to do. And please, message me on my talk page. It's better if we do back-and-forth between each other's walls (you message me on my wall and I message you here on yours). Thanks. Fan26 (Talk) 13:22, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Block Hi. I've blocked you for two days. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but you cannot ignore an admin again and again. When your block is over, please, please be more willing to work with me so this doesn't have to happen again. Fan26 (Talk) 14:37, January 8, 2020 (UTC) i cannot go into source mode.i tried my very best already Have you tried? Fan26 (Talk) 03:56, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to explain it to you. But first please message me on my talk page (User talk:Fan26). Our conversations would be better had with you messaging me there and me messaging you here. If you understand what I'm saying, leave a message on MY talk page. Fan26 (Talk) 15:39, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Hmmm, I'm not actually sure what classic editor is. Been a while since I used anything other than source mode. Source mode looks like this-it is the editing mode you are in when you edit a user talk page. Could you upload a screenshot of "classic mode" so I can see what you're using? Thanks. Also, please sign all your messages on my talk page with "~~~~". That means four of those tildes (~) at the end of your message. Thanks. Fan26 (Talk) 13:14, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I can help with that problem. When you see the edit button, there is also an arrow right next to it. Click on the arrow which gives you an assorment of choices, with classic editor being the first option. Click on it and your off to editing. I hope this helped . Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:51, January 12, 2020 (UTC) You need to remove the categories from those pages. I'll go ahead and delete it, but you need to know how to do this. If you're in source mode, you can go over to the 'box' on the right side. Below the "Publish" button you can scroll down to find a category list-hover the mouse over the category and a trash can icon should pop up-hitting that should remove the page from that category. Please ask me if you aren't sure what something means. Fan26 (Talk) 15:01, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Since it's clear you not able to figure out how to remove pages from categories, I will go ahead and do it. Fan26 (Talk) 20:10, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Excuse me. Nothing personal but your edits are getting a bit annyoing lately. You're editing but it's not very much helpful. Rtgoh1 (talk) 06:02, January 29, 2020 (UTC)